


Mercy Detached From Justice

by iron_empress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark Tony Stark, Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_empress/pseuds/iron_empress
Summary: If only Howard could see him now, the barrel of his rifle trained right on his beloved Captain America’s head.





	Mercy Detached From Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Villain!Tony is a whole kink.

The elevator to the top of Stark Tower is extremely long and tedious, leaving Steve wondering why Tony needs this many floors. Howard was never this wasteful or extravagant but people like Stark demand to be seen and heard, much to the chagrin of everyone else that could only dream of having a fraction of what he has. Flashbacks to his less than stellar childhood fill Steve’s mind, barely anything on the dinner table and families just scraping by with whatever they could get. Meanwhile, Stark plays in his penthouse whilst other people do the real work.

With a sigh, Steve steps off the elevator and sighs once more at the sight of Tony swiping furiously at about ten interfaces at the same time. Hair falling over his manic eyes and his neat, meticulously shaved goatee has been replaced with five ‘o clock shadow. Is he incapable of taking care of himself, Steve thinks to himself disapprovingly.

Nonetheless, he manages to muster up the energy to brighten up his face and flash his perfect teeth at Tony who just faces him with a blank stare for a few moments before reciprocating with a blinding grin.

“Oh hey there, Steve-O! Such a surprise to see you here so late at night.” His voice sounds a little bit strange, there seems to be a little bit of an edge to it but Steve brushes it off as a sign of sleep deprivation, taking a seat on the leather couch.

A short silence stretches out between them as Steve tries to think of something to say.

“So, spill the beans. It must be important since you haven’t visited me or even called in the two years I’ve known you.” A sharp fake laugh marks the end of the sentence and Steve can’t help but flinch. This is not going off to a great start.

“Uh, I’ve been quite busy.” Steve laughs, attempting to diffuse the tension in the room, “Trying to catch up on the seventy odd years I’ve missed, hasn’t been easy adjusting but I’m getting used to it.”

Tony hums, still flicking across the electric blue holograms. Pictures of some people with SHIELD uniforms keep cropping up but Steve quickly forgets to bring it up as Tony begins speaking again. “Get to the point, Cap. What do you want?”

Steve is startled but he complies, pushing out his chest and raising his voice to seem more in control of the spiralling situation. The small talk was making him feel a bit antsy anyway. “I need some money, Tony. It’s for a mission.”

“Oh, I’m assuming it’s an Avenger’s mission. Is Iron Man not needed?” Finally, Tony swipes the screens away and fixes his unfocused eyes onto Steve’s face. Strangely enough, it feels like he’s looking straight through him. “It’s nothing really, just some minor hydra bases, no need to take you away from your other responsibilities.”

Tony’s demeanour changes completely, the grin back on his face and his body language open. “I see, so that’s what you came here for. Yeah sure, I’ll lend you some money. Do you want a quinjet as well, full tank of oil? Upgraded armour and weapons? Is that what you want, Steve?”

“Wow, that would be great if you’d do that for us, Tony.” Huh, maybe Tony isn’t so bad after all. Pepper must be doing a great job making an honest man out of him.

“Well, you’re not fucking getting any of it. Not from me, anyway.” His voice could only be described as venomous and cutting, a far cry from his usual joking and flippant nature.

“Excuse me?” Steve splutters, hand held close to his chest. Tony doesn’t even use such vulgar language or talk with such hatred towards his enemies like this so what has he done to deserve such vitriol?

“Thought your super special super soldier serum got rid of your partial deafness, I said that you’re not getting a single thing from me anymore. In other words, the sugar daddy express is no longer accessible to the Avengers or anyone else for that matter. I’ve given you enough free rides.”

Mouth open and closing like a goldfish, the words can’t seem to get past his throat. “Tony, what has gotten into you?” Tony’s eyes pin themselves onto Steve’s, eye contact never wavering and barely blinking.

“You’re going to go look for your precious little Bucky, right?” Steve’s breath hitches in his throat. How did he know? “And when were you going to inform me about, you know, the double murder of my parents?” It must’ve been Natasha. How could she betray him like this? Tony’s face is stone cold but the pure hurt and mourning swimming in his eyes could be seen from miles away.

“Bet you’re wondering where I got that information from. How about the fucking SHIELD files you uploaded to the internet? How many innocent agents along with their families and friends, retired or otherwise, have you single-handedly murdered? All because you had too much pride.”

“I had no other choice!”

“The fuck you did, you could’ve called me! I could’ve separated the SHIELD agents from the Hydra agents in a few days, tops.”

“What, so you’re mad because you weren’t involved? Because you weren’t the hero this time around?” 

“Holy shit, Rogers. You couldn’t be any further away from the point. The truth is that you lied to me and tried to find my parent’s murderer on my dime without telling me, not to mention being accountable for the murders of hundreds and thousands worldwide and you still sit here on your high horse, looking down on me?”

This wasn’t how it was meant to go, not at all.

“I’ve spent so long protecting ungrateful people like you. Let’s see how things go when I’m against you.” Tony taps twice on his metallic belt and Steve watches in horror as a entirely black suit begins to rapidly envelope his body. In a split second, Steve grabs his shield from where he placed it behind the couch, flinging it directly at Tony’s head which wasn’t covered by the suit yet.

The lights turn off just as Steve hears a loud bang of metal against wall. Glowing red eyes along with a matching arc reactor dimly light the room and to say the least the new suit is terrifying. All black save for the golden faceplate, ribcage and details around the arms and legs. It’s far from the red and gold gimmick Tony insisted on keeping up with.

A bloody beam collides with Steve’s stomach as he tries to get back up, knocking all the wind and energy out of him and rendering him temporarily paralysed. The slow clangs as Iron Man draws closer gives him goosebumps along every inch of his exposed skin. For the first time, Steve is _scared_ of Tony.

The ruby-red repulsor shoved in his face causes his vision to become splotchy and white. It whirs incessantly, charging and charging and charging. The last thing Steve hears is a low, electronically altered voice say in a macabre singing tone, _“You missed.”_

-*-

Steve wakes up strapped to a chair with metal chains. Immediately, he tries to get out of them with as much of his strength as possible but to his surprise, they hold firmly. A shadow steps out of the corner and it’s Tony with the suit’s helmet in hand. The smile on his face is unsettling.

“Has the Sleeping Beauty finally awaken from his slumber?” He chuckles darkly, his previously warm brown eyes now like two lumps of coal, endless and hypnotic. “You can’t break out of those. They're made of vibranium.”

“I thought the last of it was used to make my shield...” Gears start to spin in Steve’s disorientated head and it suddenly all clicks together, “Tony, what have you done to my shield?”

A sadistic smirk curls around his lips, “Take a wild guess. And technically that shield belongs to Stark Industries because Howard never signed it over to you.” Steve’s teeth bare into a snarl as he tries to surge forward, fantasising his hands around Tony’s neck but these stupid chains won’t let him move an inch.

“Enough chit chat, let’s watch some good old fashioned TV, how about that? Jarvis, take it away.” The small TV hanging from the ceiling turns on it shows an empty apartment. It’s tiny and damp. A sole mattress is the only furniture that can be seen in the tiny room.

“What the hell is this?” Steve mutters, eyes glued to the screen. “Shh, you’re going to miss the best part.” Tony stage-whispers, a finger on his lips. A man wearing multiple layers and a hood over his head enters through the front door. He sighs and reaches up to pull the hood down.

“Bucky!” Steve gasps and the TV switches off abruptly. “That’s enough of that.” Tony claps his hands and stalks slowly towards Steve like a lion advancing onto its prey, “Do you know what I plan to do, Stevie? I’m going to kill your best friend. I’m going to smash his head against the wall repeatedly, just like he did to Howard. And when he’s on the brink of death, I’m going to choke him, just like he did to my mother.”

“He’s innocent, he was brainwashed the whole time!” Steve yells as loud as he can manage, hoping to god that someone nearby will hear him and get help.

“Does it look like I fucking care!” Tony roars with an emotion on his face that can only be described as sheer rage and unrestrained insanity so much so that Steve subconsciously recoils in his chair.

“I don’t give two shits if he was brainwashed, he killed my mother!” Tony’s voice cracks on the word ‘mother’ as he furiously wipes away the stray tears trickling down his face. Taking a second to compose himself, he carries on with a quiet, shaking voice. “He killed my mother and for that, he will suffer and so will Hydra.”

“Mark my words, when I get out of here, if you’ve done anything to him-“A loud bark of laughter escapes Tony and once he gets over his laughing fit, he croons tauntingly as a teasing finger caresses Steve’s cheek, “Oh Stevie, who said you’re leaving here alive?”

And just like that, Steve is faced with the barrel of a rifle attached to the suit and with a single BANG, the first avenger is no more.


End file.
